Candles
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: "I love you, Sandra Holiday. Will you...Will you marry me?" After a long time together, Six finally gets the courage to propose to Holiday. Lots of fluff! Holix, duh.


**Okay, we've all been imagining this. Don't lie, you have been picturing this moment too! Yet, no one has written a fic of this wonderful scene. Well, I like being first in stuff so I'm gonna type something now before anyone else does! Okay, this could be seen as a sequel to any of my Holix works. Holiday and Six have been together for a good amount of time. A year...maybe more... Whatever amount of time you think is acceptable before a proposal. Now, my main objective for this is to have killer dialogue. Yeah there will be kissing but the fluff will be mostly concentrated into the words exchanged. Hope you enjoy it. *cracks knuckles* Let's go!**

**EDIT- My mistake. Lina Trinch already had a proposal in Breakeven: Sweet Dreams. She gets the "first time" award for this category. GO LINA DA HOLIX QUEEN! ^_^**

"Hey, Six." Holiday turned the doorknob to her office. "What did you want to talk-" She stopped suddenly as she was hit with an overpowering aroma. 'What the...' She wrinkled her nose as she walked in. 'What's going on?' As she looked around, the source of the odor became apparent: Over a hundred candles had been lit and scattered all over the darkened office, giving the room a soft, mysterious glow. Clearly, there were a lot of scented candles in the midst, many with smells that would have been wonderful on their own, but were downright pungent combined with all of the others. "Um...Six?" She ventured. She heard the door close behind her and turned to see Six standing in front of her.

"Hi, Six." Holiday smiled warmly at the green-clad ninja. "What's with the ca-" She stopped in mid-sentence as something soft and red brushed her chin. "Oh!" She closed her fingers around the rose Six was holding, feeling her face growing warm. "Thank you."

Six nodded his head once. "You're welcome." He muttered, beckoning toward the couch. 'So far, so good! This is okay... Rose...candles...music!' As Holiday sat down, Six started fiddling with the dials on the radio. 'Volume up...dial...'

_EVERY LITTLE THING SHE DOES IS MAGIC. EVERY- _

Six quickly turned the volume down. He could feel a flush beginning in his cheeks. "Eh...wrong station..." He murmured, fumbling once more with the knobs on the machine.

Holiday watched him with a slightly bemused smile on her face. This was so out of character... Six never got nervous when around her, and he had never been one to do something spontaneous and romantic like this. Her eyes traveled around the candlelit room. It must have taken him forever to place and light all these... Overwhelming odor aside, the atmosphere was quite soothing. She twirled the rose in her hand. Was that sparkling cider on the table? She looked back over her shoulder, where Six was still working on the radio with shaky fingers. She laughed silently to herself. Truth be told, this whole thing was actually quite adorable! That aggro man had never looked so huggable...

'Come on...gimme something that doesn't have teen trash...' Six breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he reached a station that was playing soft New Age music. 'Okay...that'll work...' He stood still for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 'Come on, Six. You can do this. You've been an inch from death at least twenty times. You've watched people turn into monsters. You can handle this!' He told himself firmly before going to sit down next to Holiday on the couch.

"So, what's the occasion?" Holiday smiled flirtatiously and playfully touched his arm, knowing full well that it drove Six nuts when she did that. Yep! There he was, rolling his eyes under those shades. She moved her hand up to his face and caressed it gently. "So...what _is_ the occasion?" Her fingertips played with the earpiece of his glasses.

Six allowed himself a small smile as he felt Holiday's warm hand touching his cheek. "No occasion..." 'Hold up...that's not what I was supposed to say!' He moved back a little. "Well, actually there's a...uh..." His brows furrowed. "I wanted to talk to you about er..." He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "What I mean to say is that I was wondering if erm...um..." He struggled to find some words..._any _words... "Would you like a drink?" 'Smooth, Six...real smooth...'

"Sure." 'Okay, something's definitely up!' Holiday watched as Six poured some of the sparkling cider into two glasses. 'Ah well. He'll tell me eventually.' She was patient. She'd wait until he was ready. Whatever it was, it couldn't be life-threatening or horrible. If that was the case, they wouldn't be sitting in an overwhelmingly fragrant office surrounded by candles, listening to New Age music, and drinking sparkling cider.

'This place smells awful! I can't believe I listened when Rex told me to use _all_ of the scented candles.' Six thought angrily as he took a sip of cider. 'At least the cider doesn't taste terrible...' Thinking back, he was glad that he hadn't gone along with Noah's idea of having a full dinner. What with the way his heart and stomach were constantly switching places, a meal would have been a pretty bad idea.

The two sat in silence for awhile, sipping their cider, each watching the other out of the corner of their eye. Eventually, Holiday elected to put down her half-full glass and cuddle up against Six. She felt him put down his own glass before wrapping his warm, protective arms around her. "This is so sweet of you." She commented, nuzzling his chest affectionately.

'Start now, Six! Start now before you chicken out again!' "It's been awhile." He sighed, stroking Holiday's neck softly. "Awhile since you and me...well...since we..."

"Since we got together?" Holiday supplied helpfully.

"Yeah! That's it!" Six mentally punched himself. 'Get it together! Speak words, idiot!' "It's been awhile since then and...well...uh...I don't know if I've said this before but...well...erm...eh..." Mental punch. 'GET IT TOGETHER!' "You are probably the greatest thing to ever happen to me." He finally managed to say without stuttering. 'Good...' "Well, along with Rex. But he was important for different reasons and..." 'Getting off topic...shut up and go back to the point.' "What I mean... You mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too, Six." Holiday moved away from him a little so she could sit up and look him in the face. She could sense that he was getting to the important part. In the back of her mind, she sighed at how cute Six was when he stuttered like this. He was so shy about showing his feelings... So when he tried, he lost that hard shell and revealed a sweet, insecure side within. Holiday couldn't get enough of it.

Those jade eyes...they were almost hypnotic... 'Well, don't look at her eyes! Look past her at the wall if it helps! That's what the shades are for!' Obeying the voice, he moved his eyes from Holiday's eyes to the distant wall to one side of her face. Now it was slightly easier to talk... "It makes me happy...being with you, I mean. I never...well...I don't feel this way around anyone else. You make me feel...like...like I'm more than just a Providence agent. I feel like...I mean something." He could feel himself calming down as he talked. Words were coming easier. "You make me feel important. You make me feel human. You make me feel as if every fight, every battle, and every hard time will be worth it in the end. You remind me that I have something to fight for, to live for." He looked back into her olive eyes. He could look at them now. The words seemed to be coming by themselves now. "You're everything I'm not and everything I want to be. I feel...complete whenever I'm near you." 'Okay, real romantic. Now wrap it up before you lose this magic alien power that's supplying all these words!'

Six got up and moved so he was standing in front of Holiday. "What I'm really saying is...is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee. "No matter what happens, I want to know that you'll always be waiting for me and I always want to be there to wait for you. When I wake up in the morning, I want you to be the first thing I see." He slipped a hand into his pocket, never taking his eyes off of Holiday's face. "What I mean to say is..." He opened the box, revealing a bright diamond ring. "I love you, Sandra Holiday. Will you...Will you marry me?"

It took about five seconds to register Six's words and another five to understand their full meaning. When it finally did click, Holiday felt a sensation in her chest similar to a million fireworks being set off. 'Six...me... I...marry...Six!' A tear leaked down her cheek as a pure, loving smile spread across her face. 'Six wants...to spend the rest of his life with me...' She reached out and touched Six's cheek. "Nothing would make me happier, Six, than being with you for as long as I live."

The combination of relief, bliss, and love that washed over Six's whole being was so overwhelming, he forgot how to speak completely. He simply took Holiday's hand and attempted to put the ring on her finger. Unfortunately, his hands had started shaking and he was having trouble getting the ring onto its target. After a few failed attempts, Holiday ended up taking the ring and putting it on herself. Before he could even begin to feel ashamed at his sudden shakiness, Holiday was pulling him into a passionate, fiery kiss. He responded eagerly, tilting his head and securing his arms firmly around her waist. 'Sandra...my Sandra...'

Holiday brought her hand to the back of Six's neck and pressed him even more against her. She couldn't get enough of him. He was gentle, sweet, warm, rough, kind...and hers. All hers. She kissed him fiercely, pouring every ounce of love she could muster into her entire being. He brought one hand up between her shoulder blades, making a low moaning sound as she began massaging the back of his neck. They both lost track of how long the kiss lasted, broken only by brief moments where one of them would whisper the others name.

Thump!

The two broke apart at the sudden sound of something large being shoved into the door.

…...

"Ow! Noah, you idiot! What was that for?" Rex stood up again, rubbing his head. "Come on, I was listening to them making out!"

"Sorry..." Noah shrugged. He hadn't been able to keep from jumping up and pumping his fist in the air with excitement. Sadly, his foot couldn't be stopped from hitting Rex in the back of the knees.

"Oh, by the way, you owe me ten bucks!" Rex smirked and held out his hand. "I told you she'd say yes right away!"

"Okay, okay..." Noah grudgingly reached into his pocket. "I just thought Holiday would be the type to think about it before saying yes..." He suddenly stopped, a grin coming to his face. "Oh! I just remembered! I only owe you five! You lost the bet on _when_ he would propose! I knew it would be before noon!"

"Well if we're gonna get technical, you owe me twenty! Six said more than one sentence in that proposal! Pay up!"

"Oh yeah? Well their kiss lasted less than five minutes! Therefore, you owe me ten bucks!"

"You cheated though! If you hadn't bumped into me, they would've kept going!"

"Doubt it."

"They so would!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would- Hi, Six!" Rex said, his voice becoming unnaturally high as the door opened and an iron hand clasped his shoulder. He looked behind him to see a very ticked off Six. "Congrats, Six! When's the wedding? Can I be the best man?"

"You have four seconds to start running." Six said calmly.

With a girlish yelp, Rex tore off down the hallway, Noah right beside him. "You are so not gonna be the best man!" Noah taunted.

"Twenty bucks says I will!"

"You're on!"

Their voices faded as they turned a corner and ran out of sight. Holiday turned toward Six and smiled in amusement. "Aren't you going to go after them?"

"Nah." Six waved a hand dismissively. "No point. They won't come back here for awhile." He wrapped an arm around Holiday's shoulders and guided her back into the office, closing the door behind him. "Now..." He pulled of his glasses and flashed an uncharacteristicly mischievous smile. "Where were we?"

***faints* Whoa...that image at the very end gave me a minor fangirl attack... I gave MYSELF a fangirl attack! Yikes, this fic must be good! At least I hope... Anyway, I think Six would be the type to get all insecure and nervous about proposing and the type who would totally screw up his romantic attempts in an unbearably adorable way! I was serious about the scented candles: He's got everything from vanilla, to mint, to pumpkin spice, to spring rain, to lavender, to apple, to ocean breeze! Great on their own, awful together! And I can TOTALLY picture Rex and Noah making bets on the proposal. The song that started blasting on the radio was Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic by The Police. I've had that song in my head for weeks and I LOVE it! ^_^ It's a good song for most of the GR couples, especially Circex and Holix. Check it out when you get the chance. Please gimme lots of reviews. Flames burn Van Pedo. Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
